Solve for $x$ : $\dfrac{x}{5} = 7$
Multiply both sides by $5$ $ \dfrac{x}{5} {\cdot 5} = 7 {\cdot 5} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{x}{\cancel{5}} \cdot \cancel{5} = 35$ $x = 35$